dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Gremory (NEO DxD)
Alice Gremory ''' the main female protagonist of Neo Highschool DxD.She is a devil from the Gremory clan, as well as a first-year student of Kuoh academy. her dream is to be just like her ancestor, Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou. Alice is granddaughter of Hero from 666 wars, Ex Gremory and daughter of one of the current Satans, Altair Lucifer. she is the current host of boosted gears. history Alice is the second daughter of Gremory clan and born with boosted gears because her human bloodline form one of her ancestor. unlike other gremory she not inherit the special ability form bael Lineage, the Power of Destruction, but she called genius because she can awaken her sacred gear in age 5 and win many simulation rating game. in age 10, Alice reach her balance breaker, but because corruption from last battle with 666, alice cant control it and went berserk before stopped by Altair, after that she was not able to use her power the same way for a long time and get title Failed Red Dragon Empress. when she get her Evil piece set, her fater gift her one of god's clone from Institute Pandora, '''ikazuchi ryuuga to become her sevant. when she move to kuoh, she found Himeno Hijiri '''killed by mysterious devil for unknow reason and '''Gilbert, who tried to protect her die because his injury. Alice with Ryuuga managed to defeat it, but the mysterious devil manage to escape. Alice then use her evil piece to revive them. after enter kuoh academy, alice try to make new ORC, but refused by her sister, Alita Gremory, '''who is the current headmaster. she then make a bet with her:if she win rating game,Alita will allow her to make new ORC and never block his decision, but if she lost, she will give up on her dreams to win azazel cup and become like her ancestor. Powers & abilities '''Immense demonic power: Alice has an incredible amount of demonic power and potential, She also shown to be a potential athlete. spear mastery: 'to cover up deficiencies in battle, Alice learn Spermanship form her father Queen, scathach-skadi. '''Magic:'Alice have basic knowlage of magic. '''Keen intellect: Alice also has quite a strategic brain. He is fairly good at developping tactics even in the midst of a fierce battle to hold off the enemy and is referred to by Sera Sitri as a Genius Strategist. Gremory signature ability:THIS ARTICLE TERMINATED BY ALTAIR LUCIFER AND DEVIL GOVERNMENT 'Limith Break:'Alice Gremory strongest technique. By forcibly ignoring her survival instincts with her superhuman body control,Alice is able to magnify Her sacred gear ability "Doubling Powers" from double to several dozen times, allowing her to gain tremendous power but can only maintain it for 3 minute. this technique drains the entirety of Alice's stamina, in 3 minute, so she will become unable to fight, for an extended amount of time. Its usage is limited to once per day, due to the incredible strain that it places on her body Delta Cross Combination attack Hida Kurono, Alice Gremory And Gilbert, by Using Gilbert magic to bend space around the Enemy and Alice and using Kurono Time Stop,allowing only his comrades can move, Alice can cut thousands of dimensions. this technique is almost inevitable,only people who can cancel Kurono stop time who can avoid it. Equipment 'Boosted Gear ' The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds and It allows to penetrate through all defenses. However, for being corrupted and damaged, to the point Ddraig is in a 'comatose-like' state, the Boosted Gear now takes the form of a small red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels that barely pasts from Alice wrist in his left arm. Later on, after her battle with Alita and Arina, Alice unlocked the true form of her Sacred Gear. Interfectum Dracones is the exclusive Spear of Alice gremory, it was made by scathach-skadi from fragment of ascalon II, she was also able to store it inside of her Boosted Gear and the spear emerges from the gauntlet when called. it has the ability to slay Dragons and Dragon-related beings. stats Category:Anom123 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils